


not-so-subtle gazes

by likeuwuahh



Series: winter break challenge for jihyo [8]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, side mimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: jihyo is very much aware of the crush tzuyu has on her. well, she might have a crush on her too? not that she wants to act on it, of course.





	not-so-subtle gazes

**Author's Note:**

> \- unedited

Jihyo feels that gaze again. Someone is staring at her, the hairs on the base of her neck are rising. She turns around, moving her head across both ways of the room yet unable to find a single soul looking her way. With a defeated sigh, she dives back to work. Though, she’s distracted by something beside her. She immediately lights up. There’s a snack on her table and a familiar sticky note on it. That same little drawing of the cute dog on the yellow paper and a cheesy little quote. Jihyo gnaws on her bottom lip. It’s a guilty pleasure, receiving treats from this person. However, it brings a smile to her face despite how torturous the day has been for everyone.

Being the head manager of their newly established branch is tiresome. Long nights with new workers who struggle to get through their work because they’re undertrained. It tires her to no end. The worst part is that everyone _is_ trying their best. Jihyo can see that. The staff are working through their designated work without a single complaint. It makes her feel guilty when she pulls them into her office to point out their errors. She’s grateful for their hard work but that effort isn’t going to provide them with better results if they’re making so many errors.

Just as she finishes stapling her set of documents, there’s a knock on the door. Jihyo immediately smiles when she sees her friend on the other end, raising an eyebrow at her because of the state of her room.

“Please, this is nothing.” Jihyo shakes her head. “What can I help you with, Momo?”

“I just wanted to drop by. You haven’t been out of this office for hours Ji. The management made a terrible decision to open this branch with the workers they sent. Half of them have fallen asleep at their desks and only the usual two are working furiously.”

“Mina and Tzuyu? I told them to take a break ten minutes before.” Jihyo frowns, never wanting to promote an environment of overworking.

“Well, they’re still working and have probably here just as long as you. Why don’t you take a step out of your office for a little bit? Want to go out for dinner?” Momo offers as she checks the time on her watch.

“Seriously. Do you think I’m unaware of the fact that you’re here _just_ for Mina? You already know I’m going to say no.” Jihyo crosses her arms. Momo blushes as she’s caught out on her sneaky plan to check in on Mina.

“They work so much, she doesn’t even reply to my messages.” Momo sulks, stomping her feet.

“Why, do you want to transfer here too? It would be great! Imagine the amount of help you’d be to Mina!” Jihyo suggests, teasing her friend.

“As if! You know what it’s like working under Jeongyeon. Yes, it’s chaotic and she scolds me for my messy desk but we don’t even work on half of the amount of work you all do. I’m going to keep my lovely job there.” Momo immediately denies, shaking her hands. Jihyo’s shoulders droop upon hearing her answer. “You’ll do well Ji. You were always born a leader. Things will get better! At least in this area. I don’t know about your other area.”

Jihyo squints at her, half glaring, half silently egging her to go on. “What other area could you possibly be talking about?”

“You know, that massive ass crush Tzuyu has on you? Where she becomes a stuttering mess and drops ten things and falls down at your feet – which you reciprocate because _I’ve_ noticed those glares you shoot at everyone lingering around her desk.” Momo smirks as Jihyo squirms in her seat at the accusation.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jihyo shrugs and refuses to make eye contact with Momo.

“Come on Ji. This has been going on for months. Stop lying to yourself. You’re telling me, that if someone asked Tzuyu out and she said yes, it wouldn’t bother you? You won’t be avoiding her and pretending you never had feelings for her? She’s always worrying about you and you’re going to regret it if you let her go.” Momo pauses, standing beside Jihyo. “You like her. Do something about it.”

“I can’t. This is a workplace. What type of boss would I come across as if I date a co-worker? And that too, an intern? I could be fired.” Jihyo shoots down Momo’s attempts at motivating her.

“Am I not the same? With Mina? You told me I should confess and I did – not only because I really liked her, but _also_ because you believed that it would be okay. I’m telling you, it will be okay. The longer you wait, the more frustrated both of you will become. For once, just listen to your heart instead of your mind.” Momo’s tone is gentle as she crouches beside Jihyo, holding her hand in hers. “Don’t let go of this chance.”

There’s a knock on the door again and Momo moves back, Jihyo facing the door. Her heart catches in her throat when the familiar doe eyes come into sight. Tzuyu peeks her head through the edge of the door, not wanting to impose on their conversation. She smiles at Jihyo and glances at Momo not knowing if she should speak.

“Miss Hirai, Mina fell asleep at her desk. Would you like to take her home?” Tzuyu nervously speaks. Jihyo can hear the shaking in her voice, is she scared of Momo?

“It’s fine Tzuyu. I’ll be out shortly. Can you just wrap this around her before I come?” Momo shrugs off her jacket and hands it over to Tzuyu. She’s visibly calmed down now and Jihyo lets out a sigh of relief.

“Then, good evening.” Tzuyu shyly greets them both.

However, as she exits, she closes the door on her ID card lanyard. Jihyo immediately runs towards the door, Momo stifling her laughter at the back. Tzuyu is sporting a reddening forehead, the torn lanyard in her hands.

She doesn’t notice when Momo sidles up to her by the door but Jihyo jumps when Momo’s mouth touches her ear.

“I’ll take care of Mina. Maybe you can do something about Tzuyu.” Momo wiggles her eyebrows as she exits Jihyo’s office.

“You little sh–”

“Miss Park? Is it going to bruise?” Tzuyu’s soft voice stops her from chasing after her friend.

Jihyo turns to Tzuyu, who’s almost in tears, holding her forehead. She sighs and frames Tzuyu’s face between her hands, taking a look at the sore spot. Tzuyu’s face reddens even more in Jihyo’s hands and her worry spikes. She guides Tzuyu to her office before browsing her secret freezer for ice cubes. She’s aware that Tzuyu’s eyes are on her every move, as always. A few moments later, Jihyo has the ice cubes wrapped in a towel, ready to put it on Tzuyu’s forehead.

Tzuyu flinches when Jihyo reaches forward to ice her forehead. Jihyo is taken aback and feels like she’s overstepped, freezing on her spot.

“Sorry, I’m just not good with remedies.” Tzuyu offers an explanation to her actions.

She can’t help the chuckle that escapes her lips at Tzuyu’s cuteness. Jihyo carefully presses the towel against Tzuyu’s forehead, wincing when she squeals upon contact. She tried to make it thicker, but it seems like the towel soaked the coldness from the ice easily.

“Does it burn? A lot?” Jihyo asks as she rotates the towel.

“A little. Sorry for being a hassle. I didn’t want to bother you.” Tzuyu’s apology takes Jihyo by surprise. Of course, she’s not thinking of this girl as a bother. How could she ever consider Tzuyu as someone who would annoy her with her presence? It’s the exact opposite.

“You’re never a hassle _or_ a bother. What made you think that?” Jihyo frowns. Tzuyu is staring at her lap, fiddling with her fingers instead of looking up at her like she expected.

The silence is deafening between the two of them. Jihyo’s mind is wandering off to places far away, thinking of thousands of possibilities leading to Tzuyu’s words. Had someone been hassling her at work? Co-workers? People from other divisions? Or is she assuming that she is?

To Jihyo, Tzuyu has always been the centre of her attention. All of those workers in that office, but always, Jihyo had her eyes on Tzuyu. From the moment she joined their team as an intern, Jihyo felt a need to protect her – to take care of her. It didn’t help that she was naturally clumsy around Jihyo only. And then there were those shy glances and touches, longing gazes from afar. Jihyo isn’t blind. She’s sure the others know about Tzuyu’s crush on her. But, she’s also sure that none of them know that she, herself, sports a crush on her too. Maybe it’s her shyness, maybe it’s her kind heart – maybe it’s just, _her_. Tzuyu is the purest of all people she’s ever met. How can someone not fall for her? It bothers Jihyo that Tzuyu denounces her own self when she’s an amazing and hardworking person.

“–ss Park. Miss Park!” Tzuyu calls out, breaking Jihyo from her thoughts.

She looks down to see Tzuyu’s concerned face, brows furrowed and eyes screaming questions she didn’t want to answer. Jihyo’s hand feels as cold as the ice. Why do they feel wet? Why is there so much water on Tzuyu’s lap? Oh, god. Jihyo had squeezed the towel in her absentmindedness and strayed thoughts.

“Shoot, I’m so sorry Tzuyu.” Jihyo scolds herself for the incident. She shouldn’t have drifted off in the middle of conversation.

Jihyo grabs another towel and rushes back to Tzuyu, letting it rest on her lap. She didn’t want to be too forward and wipe it herself. It’s inappropriate after all. She keeps thinking about what Tzuyu had said. She keeps thinking about her own feelings for this stunning person in front of her, one who has a heart so pure and precious. Jihyo’s at her wits’ end.

“Miss Park, is everything okay?” Tzuyu tilts her head when Jihyo retreats her hand quickly after dropping the towel.

Her hand is shaking. Jihyo isn’t okay. She feels terrible. She wants to say something. Wants to get these feelings off her chest. She wants to be far away, in her own safe space. But then Tzuyu is right in front of her, surrounding her. Jihyo hears her mumbling something but it’s incoherent. She manages to make out a faint few words about regret before she’s embraced in a hug. Jihyo stiffens immediately and she senses the same reaction from Tzuyu. It feels like she’s about to pull back so Jihyo wraps her arms around Tzuyu, relaxing in her arms.

“I’m sorry. You were panicking and I didn’t know what to do.” Tzuyu’s soft voice is barely above a whisper.

In that moment, Momo’s words echoed in Jihyo’s ears. If she didn’t jump at this chance, she knew she’d lose Tzuyu. Would the future be so bleak if she pursued Tzuyu while managing this job? It would break her more if she wasn’t the one on the receiving end of the love and affection from Tzuyu. She can only imagine the pain it would bring upon herself, and for sure, the two of them if they refused to acknowledge the presence of whatever this is between them.

It takes one heart beat for Jihyo to decide.

She confesses.

Tzuyu is worth the risk, Jihyo knows.

If she’s fired for this, she won’t regret it.

Jihyo searches Tzuyu’s eyes for a reaction. A second passes, a few more. Tzuyu grins in the moment after, wrapping her in a hug once again.

“How did you even know? I thought I was subtle enough.” Tzuyu mumbles.

“We both know your secret snack sending and not-so-subtle gazes gave you away.” Jihyo chuckles. “Plus, you kept falling around _me_ only. I think that was the biggest sign itself. Other than the blushing cheeks and shy talk.”

“Oh, come on! Was I really that bad?” Tzuyu whines.

“No, never bad. Always adorable. I want you to keep in mind that you’ve never been a bother or hassle. The only thing that did bother me was you saying that.” Jihyo pauses, leaning on her tip toes to kiss Tzuyu’s forehead. “You have the kindest and purest heart.”

“And it’s yours.”

“It’s mine, huh? It’s mine.”

“Uh… Jihyo…”

“Mine is yours too, of course Tzu-Tzu.”

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter!!!


End file.
